


Stealing jumpers

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [2]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, really silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never admit to it, at least not publicly, but he enjoyed stealing Niki’s clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing jumpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknrolljunkie989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrolljunkie989/gifts).



> To rocknrolljunkie989 (aka s-a-m-m-a-e-l on tumblr)
> 
> because she was not feeling alright and this is the only thing I could come up to cheer her up.
> 
> This one is really silly (addingthelametitle)...anyway, enjoy!

He would never admit to it, at least not publicly, but he enjoyed stealing Niki’s clothes.

It all had began the morning after one of those fast nights. 

Usually Niki would leave his hotel room very early, James could count with his fingers the times he had found Niki still on the room when waking up and every time he commented about it, Niki always blamed it on James’ laziness and lack of discipline, the rat. But that night he decided he would show Niki the perks of staying late in bed with one James Hunt, arranging everything so that his ratty companion wouldn’t be awakened early. 

And it had worked. James had opened his eyes to the sound of hissed swears in German (he knew Niki was swearing because they were the same words he had used that night), but the Austrian hadn’t stopped a second between swearing loudly and running around the room searching for his clothes, leaving James with a frustrated plan and a sharp threat.

Annoyed, James got up and searched something quick to put on and fetch some breakfast. 

He found one of Niki’s old man jumpers laying behind the sofa, and put it on. 

It wasn’t exactly well fit, him being more corpulent than the Austrian, but it was soft, and smelled of Niki, amongst other things. Instantly, the jumper warmed him in more ways than the one for which it was intended. 

To add to that unexpected outcome, he had loved Niki’s grumpy face and bickering when he returned later that day to search the ugly jumper. That and the sight of Niki wearing one of his jumpers by mistake.

So, from then on he had made note to hide one of Niki’s clothes, now and then. 

One day Niki found a couple of them hidden amongst James' clothes, and he had defended himself saying he had done so that Niki would experience the disadvantages of leaving early every time.

Since then Niki at least woke him up to say goodbye.


End file.
